1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for preparing crosslinked and branched organopolysilanes.
2. Background Art
The preparation of polysilanes is described, for example, in line feed EP 949289 A and U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,321 A. Organopolysilanes which have been prepared by known processes and have linear portions, branches, and crosslinks are very difficult to filter, since they form fine precipitates. This severely increases the cost for their preparation. JP 9309954 A describes the purification of organopolysilanes by dissolution in organic solvents, treatment with diatomaceous earth and subsequent filtration.